


Heavy Traffic

by Meta_Ren



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Marijuana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 15:01:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8757202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meta_Ren/pseuds/Meta_Ren
Summary: Murdoc Niccals, a tired animator in the 70's, has been through hell and back trying to sell his animated piece. A new buyer comes along, causing the worst in him to come out. Many events occur that day, causing a final outcome that may or may not be in the best of his favor.





	

“We ain’t got the time to do that! But…the budget! The budget! Cunt sucking ass! You know that we can’t do that…no! My staff is getting pissy….fine! Fuck yourself too!” He hangs up the phone and puts out the rest of his cigarette. Today was not going so great. Just when he thought that he was on board to finish up a new sequence to their animation, the company that was going to buy, backed out…again. 

He was feed up with the wishy washy ways of animation, but that is all he has ever known. Hell, if they didn’t get a buy soon, he wouldn’t have to worry about the business, because there would be no business. They were in the hole, and on the verge of pleading bankrupt. 

He pulls his white sleeves up more before going to his light-box. What else was a man to do? Maybe he could finish up a few more layouts before lunch…

Murdoc Niccals was close to his 30’s. He disliked his job. He hated his staff. And he hated the decade. He had prayed that those hippies would go away with the look of the 1970’s, but he was wrong. He worked his way up to the position he has now, working with great animators in the west, like Ralph Bakshi, and even caught a glimpse of Bob Clampett a time or two. He can remember as a kid the few moments of happiness he would have. Watching Felix the Cat, and Mikey Mouse made him feel happy, and he knew what he wanted to do. Finding paper that would be lying around, he would draw on the front and back, try so hard to replicate those pictures on the telly. Sebastian Niccals, his sorry ass excuse of a father would quickly rip his precious drawings, leaving him feeling more motivated each time. The hatred gave him something to work with. He was going to prove that he was a good artist and could make his own money. He was. He was. 

He laid back in his brown leather chair and looked at the ceiling. What use was it to still try? No one gave a shit about his work. Disney was better than him, and they were going to be. That Fritz the Cat movie he heard about was going to blow the socks off of everyone. Adult animated cartoons was it? Maybe he could work with that. If he could work.

He begins rubbing his face. Where could he find buyers? Maybe Russel would know. Russel is the heart of the place anyways. He looks at the clock. It was only 11:30. He could do more layouts. He left at 1:00, got 6 hours of sleep, and came back. He could do it.

 

*** 

 

He woke in a drowsy state. His body ached. He felt dead. As some would put it, it is a brand new day. There is Murdoc, and his three cups of coffee. That is decafe, black, and espresso. One needs much for a long, strenuous day that lies ahead. If he were a religious man, he would be praying right about now as he hears the phone ring. He reaches for it in astonishment, his mouth ajar. Could it be a break? Maybe everything would be fine? 

“Hey Murdoc, this is Ru-“

“DID WE GET A BUY?”

“Jeeze man, chill out…yeah…I found a potential buyer….but don’t fuck it up with your…funny shit. I think we can really pull this one off!”

“THANKS RUSS! You really are the structure of this business! See ya-Wait….what funny shit? WHAT FUNNY SHIT?” Russ had hung up. What did he mean by funny shit? Being in the whole as bad as he was, he knew he couldn’t fuck it up. 

 

*** 

 

He arrived at the studio, and saw a nice, brand new blue Cadillac outside. That had to be the buyer. It had to be. Walking into the building he was greeted by a sweaty, half-asleep Russel at the door. He looked like a mess. 

“Muds. He is in the layout room.” He gets closer to his ear and starts whispering.

“If you screw it up. I. Will. End you.” He pulls back and gives the shaken Murdoc a pat on the back. 

 

He knew he couldn’t screw it up. What was Russel worried about. He quietly walks into the layout department. He could smell money. He could finally buy name brand eggs. 

 

“Ello Mrs. Mur’doc. I’m Stuart Pot.” 

 

He was going to screw this up. 

 

“Ughhh…HI! I’m Mur’doc.”

“Yes sir, I am aware. Your kind worker told me that yew were the owna of this establishment? Yes?” 

“Yes. My name is Mur’doc.” Well. It was over.

“Okay….well…I was interested in purchasin’ your work…how does 700,000 sound? I ‘ope this is more than enough. Yew see, we are-“

“YES! The film! I-I. RUSS! WHERE IS THE FILM! THE FILM RUSS! THE FILM!” Stuart shifts in his seat as he watches Murdoc look at the ground wide-eyed. 

“I am sorry if I am making yew uncomfortable Mr. Mur’doc. I am quite frankly interested in what influenced your film.”

“RUSS! WHERE IS THE FILM! I NEED THE FILM. THE FILM THE FILM THE FILM!” Stuart puts his hands together. 

“I fink Mr. Russel left. We could watch it anotha time if it is easier for yew.” Stuart begins to stand up, and Murdoc quickly swishes his hands back and forth. 

“No No No! You are already here! Just go to the viewing room! I-I will meet you there!”

“Okay…”

Murdoc rushes out of the room, shutting the door behind him, with a whirlwind of emotions surrounding his brain. What this the funny shit Russ was talking about? He knew it was a bad idea to tell him about his…life style. The guy would only have to sit through their 30 minute reel, after that, he would never have to see the man again. Never again. 

 

*** 

 

During the 30 minute reel clip Murdoc felt the sudden urge to just hug the man. He look soft, and sort of cuddly in his opinion. It had been so long since he had had any real human touch, the kind of touch that one would give in a suggestive manner. Sexy touch. 

Mr. Pot sat in the chair, his back arching closer to the screen. He was hooked. 

The reel ended and Murdoc, in a jumpy manner, quickly turned the lights back on, and began to untangle the reel from its spool. 

“Mr. Murdoc, I would like ta buy this. I have 700,000. I would be ‘appy ta ‘ave this work for our new network. “ Murdoc continued to fiddle with the machine as he spoke. 

“I will give you my numba, and we can discuss mannigin’ mannas, and production. Yew like Asian food?” The artists drops his reel. What did Mr. Pot say? 

“I LOVE ASIAN! WHAT TIME TODAY? I KNOW THE PERFEECT PLACE, I WILL DRIVE YOU! PLEASE, YOU ARE THE GUEST.” Stuart looks at the wide eyed man. The coffee was kicking in finally. 

“B-but I was t-taking bout maybe n-n”

“IS 6 OKAY? OR HOW ABOUT NOW? I HAVE NOTHING TO DO!”

“B-b-but…I-I-“

“Let’s go Mr. Pot! We can discuss payment! I nnnnnnneeeedddddd money Mr. Pot! I am but a fox in this lonely, sodding business!” Stuart looks at his watch. An hour couldn’t hurt him. 

 

*** 

 

Murdoc crossed his fingers that the usual server would not be there. He hoped not. Because she knew. She knew everything. As he carefully walks in the restaurant with Stuart behind him, he could sense that he had been caught. 

“Welcome to Subarashii sushi. My name is-“She stops mid-sentence and point at Stuart.

“Hallo Mr. Murdoc! Here, let me direct you to your usuar seat! The regular? Yes? Oh, I rove zis one betta than ze lasto! He es very c-“

“NO NOODLE! We are here for adult stuff.” She tilts her head and brings her finger to her lips. Stuart stands next to Murdoc as he adjusts his suit. 

“Oh. We usuary don’t do zis kind of thing. But you are best constomur.” She signals for them to follower her to the back. 

 

*** 

 

“What is this…”

“Mr. Midori-san, you said adult stuff.”

“Yes! I did! But….this is…”

“Did I do it righto?”

“….” She smiles and walks out of the room in a cheerful manner.

It was a closed off section of the building. It was a small room, and the door could be closed, giving full privacy. The light had been covered up, giving off an erotic, black light vibe. Murdoc was stunned by just how sexual the whole room was. 

“This is an….interestin’ place Mr. Mur’doc…I neva knew they ‘ad such…” Murdoc goes to sit on the opposite side of the futon like chair. He sinks down as soon as he sits, finding that the chairs covering was somewhat moist. 

“Wut they ‘ave ta drink ‘ere?”

“Chicken and shit.”

“Okay….do they ‘ave wata?” As Stuart finishes up his sentence, the waitress from earlier barges through the door, holding a plater full of booze and glass cups. She grins as she looks at the startled Stuart.

“Gin and coku, winu and doooo rum. Andddd a water. Just tap the walls if you need me~” She winks at Murdoc before shutting the door quietly. 

“Who is she?” Stuart asks as he grabs a glass cup from the plater.  
“Oh, just a wee one that is interested in the animation business. Told her that she should stay here, why leave such a thriving restaurant to go into such a crummy, sweaty animation workshop. But who am I to tell her no?” Murdoc grabs for a bottle of rum. 

“Yes, many young people are tryin’ ta get into the animation industry, they say that cartoons 20 years from now will be different. Much sleeker, and….easier to make.” Stuart reaches for the water jug, only to have his hand slapped away. Murdoc picks up the bottle of rum, and pours an ample amount of the alcoholic beverage into Stuart’s small shot glass.

“Take the edge off luv.” Stuart could feel cold sweat roll down his forehead. 

“Alright.” The rich man knew that it was not going to end well. He was never the one to hold alcohol easily. He takes a sip and could feel his face sour at the stout taste. Nothing mixed in. Just pure, all English rum. 

“About our network…we are ‘oping to buy new releases, and rerelease them on home formatin’s. The Betamax is said to be the next biggest thing. We, our company, ‘ope to take the reins of this new technology, and make it our own.” Murdoc was at a lost. He stared blankly at Stuart with his mouth ajar, and eyes squinted. He pours another drink. 

“Look man, I don’t know anything of what you just said. I really don’t give a shit about my work. It ain’t my master piece. Look at walt-disney. There’s a man with it all. I am nothing but a d-d-duplicate. It’s a lost cause, but I ain’t done fighting.” Stuart felt an ocean of melancholy wash over him.

“Don’t say that Mur’doc!” He takes another sip from his drink and leans over the table.

“Let’s talk. What makes you ‘appy?” The animator sits a little taken back from an off topic question. 

“I-i-…Booze. Not being lonely. Money.”

“We are more a-alike than you fink Mr. Mur’doc.”

 

*** 

 

They spent the whole day in that room, laughing, cutting up, and getting drunk off their asses. Stuart found himself sinking lower into the cushions of sin. He was not supposed to be here. He had many others to see and tend to, but who cares? Why leave so that he could be lonely again? Lonely and cold.

“Well, it is getting l-late Stuart. I can drive you home if you want? Or is that too…or are we too drunk to do t-that?” Stuart swats his hands, holding an empty bottle of rum.

“Nooo, we good~”

Murdoc helps Stuart get up and taps on the wall, the waitress came running quickly. 

“Yes Mr. Mur’doc”

“Put it on my tab. Gotta get this one home.”

“Yes Mr. Murdoc. Have fun with your new…buddy~” Murdoc scoffs at her giggling and begins walking out, Stuart not far behind.

They get into the vehicle. Murdoc reeves the engine, holding the clutch. He quickly puts it into first gear, causing the whole vehicle to project forward with an unbelievable amount of force. Stuart laughs unintentionally. 

“You wanna do something really bad Stuart?” He nods smiling, showing where his two front teeth are missing. 

“Right! My house it is!”

 

*** 

 

“’Ow yew get all dis!”

“Ohhhh, as an animator, I know people. You know, like good ‘ol Robert Crumb. What a junkie. He sees things man, but I thinking he is crazy. He’s got special tastes in women. Bigger, the better-RAUHHHAHHHOWWWW-“ Murdoc grabs one of the baggies from the table, and opens it graciously.

“Do yew fink we could get in trouble?”

“NOOOO- I do what I want, when I want. It’s really simple. Fuck society’s rules. Smoke all the fucking shit you want.” Stuart is hesitant at first, but then careful grabs a perfectly wrapped joint. The crisp, white paper looked inviting. 

“What ‘appens when I dew it?” Murdoc grabs the lighter.

“It’s one hell of a ride luv. You may panic. Or get hungry. Hell, you may strip your cloths and run around like a mad man, but, you can say you did it.” He lights the joint.

“Go on now. Just one big puff.” He brings it to his pale lips, and grasps it. He breathes in, sucking the smoke into his lungs. Murdoc motions for him to hold it in as he scoots closer to him. 

“Don’t panic, just go with the flow.” He lets it out, the gray, ashy smoke fills the room, blowing into Murdoc’s scrunched up face. His eyes go down, and an intentional smile is plastered on his face. The other pries the joint from his hand, taking a puff for himself, blowing the smoke directly at Stuarts face.

“How’s that?”

“I feel like I am allllll- floaty.”

“Yeah? What else?”

“A-And realllyyy looseeeeheehehehe~” Murdoc laughs and takes another drag. 

“You got a bird?” Stuart lays back in the chair and loosens his tie. He ruffles up his hair and looks at the ceiling.  
“Nope, I neva ‘ave ‘ad a bird. They are likely ta fly away…I would forget ta clips it wings or whateva.” 

“No, no, noooooo. A birdddd. Chick, ughhh…girlfriend or another.” It gets quiet.  
“No. I ‘aven’t. Girls are meannnn, like dis one, she left me for sum otha big fella and took my money, AND my ‘ouse. What a sodding bitch she was.” The animator felt his back tense. 

“You ever had a blowjob?” The shorter man grins, showing his sharp teeth. The tall, lanky man squints his eyes and looks directly at the others long, choppy bangs. 

“What the ‘ell kinda question is dat?”

“A curious one.” Stuart looks to the left, biting his lips. How was he supposed to answer such a personal question?

“I don’t remember.”  
“Bullshit.”  
“No-“  
“No to a blowjob?”  
“WHAT? ‘Ow could I say no ta dat? What’s the next question? I fink we should light….” The animator sinks down, standing on his knees. His down-cast eyes made their way to his belt buckle, and back to his face. He licked his lips as he quietly undid his pants. Stuart grabbed at the side of the couch, feeling that everything that was occurring was happening too fast. Murdoc pulled down his damp, pre-cum underwear, to free his hardening member. 

“Say something now if you don’t want to do this.” Stuart looks away to avoid eye contact. 

He took his dick into his mouth, causing Stuart to moan out in the sensation. The older man licked the underside of his cock making his whole body fell numb. Out of all of his girlfriends, none had made him feel the way that this man had. Yeah, it was gay, but what of it?   
It wasn’t long before he started to deep throat him that he realized the repercussions of this. No. There could be no repercussions if he ran away, never seeing the man again. He could forget everything, after all, he was only a few miles away from his vehicle. 

As he was thinking, his dick began to take over. He needed to cum. He decided to look down, finding Murdoc erotically sucking. Murdoc opened his eyes to look at Stuart. He felt his heart-beat get faster. No.. He couldn’t run away. He had a lot more in common with this man than he thought. It would be wrong. 

He gave in. 

Maybe this was the start of something good? 

 

*** 

 

Stuart awoke the next morning felling a slight headache. Everything came back to him, slowly. He went to buy an animated piece. He went to get lunch with the animator. They got drunk. They smoked weed. He sucked his dick. Murdoc was asleep next to him, curled up naked. He began to stir. 

“Morning luv.” Stuart opened his eyes. What had he done?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! I just needed to clear my computer out, and decided to post this! I have been revising chapters to my Daft Punk fanfic, and writing more 2doc. I may not update for a while, due to midterms. But trust me, as soon as I get my Christmas break, it is on. I love you all, and thank you for your patience, so here was a little present~ Chapter two to come~ Kudos to you if you get the title!


End file.
